


Slytherin Dungeon

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [246]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Dungeons, M/M, Mentions of the Second Wizarding War, Sharing a Bed, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy never learns to sleep alone.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [246]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Kudos: 29





	Slytherin Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> #Altober October Fic Challenge, day no. 7. _Dungeons._

Scorpius never learns to sleep alone. 

The Manor is too big. It’s too full of the ghosts of the past. Portraits of a Grandfather that he’s never met and the shadows of a War that made his Father a pariah. Scorpius prefers the warmth of his Mum’s bed, the smell of her violet perfume and the touch of her hand when his nightmares are bad. 

Later, Scorpius sleeps with Albus. 

They share their small bed in the dark of the Hogwarts dungeons. 

The two wizards curl their bodies together, their sheets a safe haven from the rest of their lives.


End file.
